Emerald high
by Amy and Cara Rose
Summary: The Sonic team go to high school and nobody could guess what could happen! Sonamy, Tailsxoc, Shadowxoc.


** please enjoy and don't like don't read**

****I know that Sally Nicole and mina are not the some thats cuz i needed mean girls and why i didn't use Flora is be cuz i'm making it on you tube and i could not find any pics of flora.****

****Discliamer: I do not own any of these characters except for **Diana Jake Cara and Elli **

* * *

><p><strong>Emerald high<strong>

_They say that all high schools are the same but they have never gone to a high schools like this._

_The story begins at Amy and Cara house _

"_CARA!" Amy yelled (Cara is Amy's sister she looks like Amy but she is yellow and wares a blue dress)_

"_Huh?" a yellow hedgehog with jade green eyes just like her big sister Fell out of bed _

"_Ouch why did you do that?"_

"_It's the first day at our new high school" _

"_Oh yeah I forgot"_

"_No kidding"_

"_Cara Amy come down here your breakfast is ready" their mother said_

_their mom was pink just like Amy their dad is yellow and is very tall_

"_Coming mom" the too said_

_After they ate_

"_So that's what you do if a boy touches you" their dad said _

"_Yeah?" the two said confused_

"_Just be careful is what he means" the mom said calmly_

"_I do?" their large father asked_

_Amy looked at her watch _

"_Oh no" Amy said in a worried tone_

"_What? " Cara said wondering why her sister was worried_

"_WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Amy yelled_

_Meanwhile_

"_Sonic Manic are you up yet?" Sonia said outside the closed bed room door of her two brothers _

"_5 more minutes mom" Manic said trying to go back to sleep and annoy he's sister_

"_Ha ha cute get up we have school" she said annoyed because she is_

"_Oh man what happened to summer?" Sonic said pulling he's covers over he's head_

"_Ah boys" Sonia said as she rolls her eyes_

"_Sonia did you wake up your brothers yet?" their mother said(it's the some mom from Sonic underground)_

_She turned to the stares" they're coming in a minute" Sonia aswered_

_She turned back to the still closed door "You two better be ready before I come back or I'll blast the door down and pull you out" _

"_Fine" her two annoyed brothers said_

_5 minutes later _

"_Are you done?" she asked outside their door _

"_Yeah" Sonic answered still a little annoyed tone he doesn't like to be woken up_

"_Good" Sonia said as she opens the door she continued "let's go mom made us breakfasts" _

_After they ate_

"_Oh no we're going to be late" _

"_Oh well we tried lets go back to sleep" Manic said as he lies he's head on the table _

"_No we're still going now GET UP!" she yelled in Manic's ear_

"_Ouch Sonic you could of warned me?" Manic asked in a upset tone _

"_It's your fault you should have seen that coming" Sonic said a little upset _

"_I don't want to go to school" Manic said not upset any more_

"_Me ether" Sonic agreed_

"_There's girls there" Sonia said trying to make them stop complaining _

"_We're in" the two boys said They go to school _

_Meanwhile_

"_I'll see you after math" Amy said happily try to hide her fear of high school_

"_Bye sis" Cara said before she ran off to her class_

_Amy took a deep breath then walks in. the first to noticed her was Sonic he and Manic were throwing paper at each other _

"_Wow" Sonic said in amazement _

"_Sonic has a crush" Manic said in a teasing tone_

"_Shut up" Sonic said now a little embarrassed_

"_Class this is our new student tell them your name" the teacher said_

"_Okay I'm Amy Rose" Amy said with a smile_

"_Go sit down now" the teacher said _

_Amy walks down to a desk forchitly Sonic had an empty desk beside him unforchitly it was next to none other then Sally Acorn. Sally was the popular kid and has a huge crush on Sonic so any one who gets he's attention dosen't stay in high school for long, she had her own little popular crowd it had Mina and Nicole. _

"_Spppp" Sally said trying to get Amy's attention_

_Amy turned to her _

"_Is it too much to ask if you could be prettier?" sally asked_

"_What?"Amy asked surprised about what Sally asked_

"_You heard me" Sally said _

"_Sally layoff" Sonic said defending Amy_

"F_ine only for you" Sally said as she winked at Sonic, but he just rolled his eyes, that made Sally vary upset Amy was just working on her school work._

"_Spppp" Mina said try to get her attention, Amy did nothing _

"_Spppp" Mina did it again, Amy turned _

"_Yes how can I help you?" she asked annoyed _

"_Where did you get that dress you look like a clown?"_

"_When I said Sally I meant all of you" Sonic said_

"_Fine"_

_Meanwhile_

_"Okay I can do this" Cara thought she opened the door and walk in the first person who noticed was Tails. _

"_Wow" Tails said is amazement_

"_Tails has a crush" knuckles teased_

"_Do not" Tails said trying to hide that he did_

"_Okay class we have a new student go ahead tell us your name" the teacher said nicely_

"_Right I'm Cara Rose"_

"_Okay go sit down" _

_She walked to a empty deck it was right next to Tails but it was next to Nicole_

"_Spppp" Nicole said trying to get her attention_

_She turned around _

"_What?" Cara asked_

"_You do know the bland jokes right?" Nicole asked_

_Tails was about to say something but she had it under control _

"_Yes I do know them do you know why I had to transferred let's just say Kim is what made our flours bloom" Cara said with a smirk_

"_Yeah well I'm not afraid of you" Nicole lied_

"_Okay but neither was Kim" Cara said as she went back to working _

_Meanwhile_

_Class was over and Sonic and Amy bummed into each other _

"_Oh I'm _**so**_ sorry I'm such a cults" Amy apologized _

"_No it was my fault" Sonic said as they pick up their books then they looked up at each other and they eyes met _

"_I-I'm Sonic the hedgehog" Sonic said nervously wail blushing _

"_N-nice to meet you, hey you're the guy who help me? thank you" Amy said as she blushed _

"_No problem I know this is kind of sudden but do you want to eat lunch with me and my friend?" Sonic asked now not nervous but still blushing_

"_Can my sister come too?" Amy asked_

"_Sure" Sonic answered _

"_Thank you so much" Amy said with a smile he smiled back _

"_Want to go to class together" Sonic asked _

"_Sure" Amy answered _

_Sally saw this all and now she's pissed off _

"_Are you okay?" Mina asked_

"_Yeah I'm fine" Sally lied _

"_Really because you tarrying up your home work and mine" Nicole said _

"_And mine" Mina added_

_Sally stopped tarrying it and tossed it in the trash. _

"_Wow her eyes where breath taking" Sonic thought_

"_Wow his eyes where amazing" Amy thought _

_Meanwhile_

_Cara was raning to get to her next class when she ran into someone, it was Tails _

"_I'm so sorry" Cara apologized _

"_It's okay" Tails said as they picked up books then their eyes met _

"_I-I'm Tails" _

"_Nice to meet you" _

"_So do you maybe want have lunch with me and my friends?"_

"_Only if my sis can" _

"_She can" _

"_Thanks" _

"_No problem do you want company to class I have the some classis" _

"_Sure" _

"_Wow his eyes left me in aw" Cara thought_

"_Wow her eyes were so beautiful" Tails thought_

* * *

><p><strong><em>hope you liked it chapter two will be up soon<em>**


End file.
